Mariposas
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Y ahí estaba de nuevo con esa sensación que no la dejaba comportarse como la muchacha racional que era… ahí estaba de nuevo él. Porque un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.


_OS dedicado a **Arabella. E. Lupín**, que al decirme que quería leer un Scorose de mi autoría me lo plantié como una especie de desafío =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mariposas<strong>

Sus rizos rojos danzaban en el viento mientras corría por el verde césped de aquél parque en Londres Muggle persiguiendo dos mariposas, una turquesa y otra naranja. Mientras, sus padres seguían sus movimientos sentados en un banco de cemento.

Hugo, su pequeño hermano de tres años había comenzado el juego junto con ella, pero a los pocos pasos se cansó de correr y se dirigió hacia las hamacas arrastrando a su padre con él. Rose nunca lo iba a decir, pero le alegraba tener esos momentos con la naturaleza sin que nadie más interfiriera.

Al tiempo ella también fue alcanzada por el cansancio y simplemente se dejó caer en el césped y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como las dos mariposas seguían rondando sobre ella, como si esperaran que se recompusiera para seguir con el juego. Rose sonrió. A pesar de ser insectos ella los consideraba su animal favorito. Admiraba el sacrificio al que se sometían con tal de verse bellas por tan sólo un día. Cuando fuera grande y tuviera un _Patronus_, ella quería que fuera una mariposa.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se imaginó su propia metamorfosis. Su transformación de larva a mariposa.

Notó que algo obstruía el golpe de los rayos de sol sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos. Enseguida sus enormes orbes azules chocaron de lleno con unas grises, propiedad de un niño rubio de su edad que la miraba como si fuera un espécimen importado de Marte. Por un segundo se preguntó si de tanto desearlo quizá hubiera empezado su proceso de metamorfosis y por eso el niño la miraba de esa manera.

-Tienes manchas en la cara –espetó con cierto desdén y una mueca rara en el rostro que Rose no supo como interpretar  
>-Son pecas –respondió resuelta mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie- mi papi dicen que son lindas<br>-Yo no tengo manchas y mi madre también me dice que soy lindo –replicó con arrogancia  
>-Da igual –se encogió de hombros y volteó para seguir jugando pero el niño la tomó de la mano<br>-Eres linda –le sonrió- Me gustan tus manchas  
>-¡Se llaman pecas! –exclamó con impaciencia y fue el turno de él de encogerse de hombros.<p>

Las dos mariposas que no se habían alejado del lugar, comenzaron a volar en medio de ellos dos. Scorpius las miró con extrañeza y algo embelezado, había visto una en otra visita que había hecho al parque con su padre, pero nunca había podido admirar una desde tan cerca. Estiró la mano para poder tomar una entre sus dedos pero la pequeña mano de Rose se cerro sobre la suya impidiéndoselo

-¡No lo hagas!  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-Si la agarras nunca más podrá volar -explicó  
>-Pero quiero tenerla<br>-No puedes tener todo lo que quieres, ¿no te enseñaron eso tus papás? –espetó la pequeña pelirroja frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, completamente ofendida por la actitud de aquél niño. Scorpius la miró con una ceja levantada y negó con la cabeza  
>-Ellos me dan todo lo que quiero –respondió. Scorpius no podía entender como los padres de aquella niña eran tan egoístas de no dejarla tener todo lo que quería, era una niña y a los niños había que mantenerlos felices. Mientras que por su parte, Rose, no podía concebir lo mal que habían educado a se prepotente niño, a ella le habían enseñado que las cosas se ganaban con trabajo, y había algunas que simplemente no se podían adquirir o pagar con dinero.<br>-Aprende que a las mariposas no las puedes tener –le reprendió y Scorpius no supo porque, sonrió ante ese acto.  
>-¿Puedo contarlas? –inquirió cambiando abruptamente de tema.<br>-Son dos  
>-¿El qué? –preguntó con extrañeza, estaba seguro que eran muchas, muchas más… ¿acaso esa niña nunca se había visto en un espejo?<br>-¡Las mariposas! – Exclamó como si fuera una respuesta obvia  
>-Hablaba de tus man… pecas –se corrigió al ver la cara de fastidio que le dirigía. Rose se alzó de hombros como única respuesta. Scorpius se acercó hasta tenerla a apenas un palmo de distancia y comenzó su ardua tardea.<br>Comenzó por el puente de la nariz, tocando cada peca que iba contabilizando y produciéndole así un pequeño escalofrío a Rose cada vez que su frío dedo hacía contacto con su piel. Había llegado ya a las dieciséis cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltar y perder la cuenta.

-Scorpius, te estaba buscando –anunció su padre- ya es tarde y debemos irnos –Recién entonces Draco reparó en la hermosa niña que acompañaba a su hijo. –Buenas tardes, señorita –saludó con tono cálido y le sonrió amablemente y Rose se sonrojó hasta llegar a tono de su cabello -¿Están tus padres cerca? –La niña asintió fervientemente con la cabeza provocando que sus rizos se movieran como resortes.  
>-Rosie, ¿está todo bien, cariño? –su madre apareció mágicamente a su lado y ella se abrazó a sus piernas.<br>-Si mami  
>-Granger… -saludó cortésmente Draco al reconocer a la mujer. Hermione ya lo había reconocido desde el primer momento que lo vio acercarse a su hija, y por eso decidió intervenir.<br>-Weasley –le corrigió orgullosa. Draco asintió y chasqueó la lengua como muestra de ¿desagrado?  
>-Siempre serás Granger –anunció y la castaña sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación<br>-Que raro encontrarte en Londres Muggle –señaló con verdadera sorpresa  
>-El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian –sonrió- Por cierto, tienes una hija preciosa –Rose inmediatamente volvió a sonrojarse y se escondió tras su madre, no sabía porqué, pero ese hombre la intimidaba en demasía. La mariposa turquesa se había posado en sus cabellos rojos produciendo un hermoso contraste, Scorpius al verla sonrió embelezado sin darse cuenta que la otra descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros.<br>-Gracias –asintió- Tu hijo también lo es. No puede negarse que es un Malfoy –Draco sonrió y asintió con orgullo.

Divisó como a lo lejos la comadreja buscaba con la mirada a su mujer y su hija, y antes de que los ubicara -porque sabía que no podría mantener una conversación civilizada frente a él, pero tampoco quería montar espectáculo frente a su hijo- decidió cortar con la conversación.

-Si me disculpas, con Scorpius ya nos retirábamos, ya es tarde y mi esposa espera –explicó cortésmente. Hermione asintió  
>-Adiós entonces, Malfoy –se despidió- Adiós a ti también, Scorpius<br>-Adiós señorita Granger –respondió el niño y Hermione no pudo suprimir su sonrisa.

Cuando los Malfoy emprendieron su retirada, Scorpius frenó la marcha y pidió a su padre que lo esperara unos minutos. Tras esto corrió los pasos dados hasta volver al lado de Rose, si sus padres se conocían, significaba que ella también era maga.

-Voy a terminar de contarlas, lo prometo –le dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba un hermoso colgante –Brillará cuando esté cerca –explicó mientras se lo tendía. Era un regalo que había comprado esa misma tarde para su madre, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de regalárselo a aquella niña. Rose estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la sonrisa cálida que le regalaba su madre le incentivó a aceptarlo. Se quitó una pulsera de cuentas que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y se la intercambió por el colgante mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.  
>-Cambia de color si estas triste o contento –le indicó antes de volver la vista hacia su mamá y seguir caminando mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquél niño cumpliera su promesa algún día. Scorpius volvió hasta su padre y siguió su camino. Draco no le pidió explicaciones, pues sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba allí. Al igual que Hermione, sonrió cálidamente.<p>

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que las mariposas se habían separado entre sí, siguiendo cada una a uno de ellos.

_**9 años después…**_

¡Malditas mariposas!, ¡Cómo las odiaba! No podía ser posible que cada vez que lo veía las muy desgraciadas se instalaran en la boca de su estómago y se pusieron a revolotear allí como si nada.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con esa sensación que no la dejaba comportarse como la muchacha racional que era… Ahí estaba de nuevo él.

Supo desde el momento que emprendió camino para buscar a su primo Albus que lo encontraría a él. Confirmó su teoría cuando su collar comenzó a brillar. Pero de poco servían los avisos de anticipación, igual de piedra se quedó cuando lo vio en su escoba sobrevolando el campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch con el viento golpeándole en el rostro y sacudiendo sus platinados cabellos. Igual las traicioneras mariposas hicieron su acto de presencia.

-Albus, ¡baja inmediatamente! –gritó intentando no prestar atención a las sensaciones a las que se sometía su cuerpo.  
>-¿Ahora qué, Rosie? ¿Acaso no notas que estoy entrenando? –se quejó<br>-De esta no te salvas, Potter –bromeó Darren Flint, el capitán del equipo- el entrenamiento acaba de finalizar -Rose sonrió complacida y el pequeño Potter bufó frustrado y se acerco a su prima.  
>-Todo el colegio esta rumoreando que irás a Hogsmeade con Nicole Zabini, ¿es cierto? –Albus asintió con una sonrisa arrogante. Rose bufó, cada vez se parecía más a su amiguito –Prometiste quedarte a terminar el ensayo para pociones –reprochó<br>-Lo sé, pero surgió de improvisto. Sabes como son las citas…  
>-¿Porqué se supone que yo lo sepa? No, no lo sé –espetó con fastidio- sólo que eres un irresponsable<br>-Eres igual a Tía Hermione –murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello exasperado –Yo no me perderé esa cita por nada en el mundo y tú no me dejarás en paz hasta terminar el jodido trabajo –Rose sonrió cínicamente afirmándolo- Así que hagamos algo –propuso- volveré temprano de Hogsmeade y nos pondremos a trabajar  
>-Y si no terminamos te quedarás todo el domingo conmigo en la biblioteca –sentenció. Albus abrió los ojos como platos, pero la postura de su prima no le daba lugar a replicar.<br>-Está bien –accedió rendido. Rose sonrió, le besó cariñosamente la mejilla y se fue trotando felizmente del campo.

-¡Scorpius esto sí que te saldrá caro! –gritó a viva voz, y el muchacho de rubios cabellos rió a carcajadas

(…)

Hacía cuarenta minutos que la esperaba en la biblioteca, tenía que pasar por allí. Que Albus hubiera pospuesto su encuentro no significaba que ella no se pusiera a adelantar el trabajo, siempre lo hacía. Por eso habían planeado todo de esa manera, ¡ella tenía que aparecer!

Además no la había visto en ninguno de los corredores del castillo, y no había chance de que se hubiese ido a Hogsmeade, ¿o si?

Miró su muñeca izquierda y notó que su pulsera comenzaba a cambiar de color. Sacudió la cabeza. No se iba a dejar desalentar de esa manera. Si ella no aparecía, sería él quien la fuera a buscar.

( )

Quizá que Albus cambiara sus planes no era algo tan terrible.

Hacía un día primaveral en todo su esplendor. El sol brillaba con fuerza y ninguna nube surcaba el cielo. Si, definitivamente no era un día para encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar desde temprano.

Decidió que tenía todo el día por delante como para adelantar su tarea más tarde, además de que no era justo que Albus estuviese disfrutando el día y ella se encerrara entre los libros.

No iría a Hogsmeade, aprovecharía que todos los alumnos habían abandonado el colegio para disfrutar la soledad de los jardines. Se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el lago, ya saboreando el aire fresco de la naturaleza inflar sus pulmones.

Al llegar se despojó de su túnica e hizo un bulto con ella para usarla de almohada. Se recostó en el verde césped y cerró los ojos poniendo su mente en blanco. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para atormentarse con sus pensamientos, así que se concentró en sentir la suave brisa acariciar su piel, los rayos del Sol golpeándola, el sonido de las ramas de los árboles balanceándose, el aroma a la hierva verde que la rodeaba.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida presa de ese mar de sensaciones cuando su percepción dio un giro. No sintió los rayos de Sol quemando su blanca piel y la atmósfera se cargó de un nuevo aroma, uno mucho más fuerte… ¿menta?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente sobresaltada y se arrepintió en el acto de su brusquedad cuando se sintió ligeramente mareada… ¿o era por culpa de los ojos grises con los que había chocado y la miraban curiosos?

-¡Malfoy! –Exclamó con la voz quebrada poniéndose de pie- me has dado un susto de muerte, no te escuché llegar.  
>-Cualidades de serpiente –sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Rose bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco<br>-¿También destilas veneno? –ironizó punzante. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua antes de responder  
>-Sólo como método de defensa –respondió con su característico tono soberbio. Rose sacudió la cabeza como señal de desaprobación.<br>-¿Qué necesitabas? –Scorpius la miró con un desconcierto que ella enseguida notó- Estabas prácticamente encima mío mientras descasaba, supongo que necesitabas algo…  
>-Oh, sí. Pensé que era un buen día para cumplir mi promesa –Rose se tensó de inmediato al entender el mensaje y las mariposas parecían multiplicarse a medida que Scorpius se acercaba –Los Malfoy siempre cumplen con su palabra<br>-Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?  
>-Nunca es tarde –sonrió- Tampoco yo nunca puse un plazo<br>-¿Y si yo no quisiera? –Chicaneó  
>-¿Serías tan cruel de negarme el inocente acto de contar tus lindas pecas?<br>-¿Desde cuando mis manchas pasaron a ser lindas pecas? –Recriminó cruzándose de brazos para marcar distancia  
>-Tienes buena memoria –sonrió- Me extraña entonces que no recuerdes que también te dije que eras linda y me gustaban tus manchas –Rose revoleó los ojos y Scorpius rió divertido- ¿Me dejarás contarlas?<br>-Si con eso eres feliz y lograré que dejes de molestarme, adelante –manifestó descruzándose de brazos y abriéndolos a los lados de su cuerpo como clara invitación  
>-Pretendes demasiado… -murmuró por lo bajo, pero antes de que diera marcha atrás comenzó con su tarea. Copió el mecanismo utilizado la vez anterior, se acercó a ella hasta llegar a sentir su cálido aliento en el rostro y comenzó a contabilizar sus "manchas" iniciando por el puente de la nariz y rozando con la yema del dedo cada peca contabilizada, siguió por su frente y bajo a sus pómulos notando como la respiración de Rose comenzaba a agitarse y a ser más pesada. Sonrió internamente. Sonrisa que se ensanchó al visualizar dos pequeñas pecas pegadas a su labio superior.<br>-Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos –contó con los labios casi pegados a los suyos. Rose al sentir su aliento tan cerca se estremeció, y fue el momento que Scorpius aprovechó para depositarle un suave beso justo sobre aquellas dos pecas traviesas. La pelirroja no se resistió y hasta cerró los ojos ante el contacto- Cuarenta y tres –sonrió satisfecho al separarse.

Ella había quedado anonadada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos ¿qué acababa de pasar?, ¿en verdad la había besado? ¿O había sido producto de su imaginación? ¡Las mariposas!, ¡seguro era culpa de las mariposas!

-Podría contarlas de nuevo, pude haberme equivocado –susurró demasiado cerca de su oído y envolviéndole la cintura con sus brazos.  
>-Si lo que quieres es volver a besarme sólo hazlo y deja de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Malfoy –murmuró sin saber muy bien de dónde habían salido las palabras. Antes de avergonzarse y dar marcha atrás sintió como Scorpius la aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo y ella involuntariamente se abrazó a su cuello<br>-Sus deseos son órdenes –susurró antes de fundirse por completo en sus labios y Rose le correspondió con el mismo ahínco.

Sólo ellos sabían cuanto habían esperado ese momento. Sólo ellos intentaban en vano ocultar lo que había nacido entre ellos nueve años atrás. Sólo ellos tenían que cargar con aquellos condenados insectos en su estómago desde entonces.

Pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta, ni siquiera ellos, era que dos mariposas, una turquesa y una naranja, bailaban ahora por encima de sus cabezas, después de nueve años esperando que continuaran el juego…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Y acá está. Mi primer historia en el Fandom de HP que no es un Dramione... ustedes juzgarán que tal a quedado._  
><em>Bajo mi punto de vista es una historia simple, sencilla e inocente... me vino bien escribir algo así.<em>  
><em>Debo admitir que a pesar de que por lo general Rose y Scorpius tienen las mismas personalidades de sus padres, y de estar acostumbrada a escribir Dramiones, se me hizo difícil construir la personalidad para estos dos... <em>

_De verdad, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado! Ya saben como hacérmelo saber ;)_


End file.
